


All laced up - Day 6, Corsets

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is bored and challenges Loki to a game of strip poker. Of course there has to be a wager about what the loser will have to do.</p><p>Basically no plot, but I consider it part of my Bad Ideas verse -- can be read as a stand alone, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All laced up - Day 6, Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [DizzyRedhead](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead), who was nice enough to take over from [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte), who's having a really bad year so far and just can't help me for a while. 
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

“What do you say we raise the stakes of this game? Loser wears a corset one night next weekend?” Tony waggled his eyebrows at Loki over the cards he was holding. Their game of strip poker was coming to an end -- and they both were wearing nothing more than their boxers. His hand was promising; he was certain he’d be able to win this last round.

“A corset? How is that supposed to work with your arc reactor?” Loki just raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, otherwise his poker face was still very much in place.

“I’ll figure something out.” Tony leered. “But I won’t be the one wearing the corset. I bet you’ll look great in one.”

“Oh?” Loki’s expression was slightly amused. “I accept this new wager. But if you lose you will wear lingerie, stockings and high heels for one night. I do not wish to cause any damage by forcing you into a corset. And you will shave your whole body. ”

“Fine.” Tony could live with that, though shaving everywhere would be a pain. Well, it wouldn’t come to that. “But if I have to shave, you have to do the same.” He winked at Loki. “It’s only fair. And before you even think of it, I mean shaving, not making the hair disappear by magic.”

“Agreed.” Loki nodded once. “Now, show me your hand -- no need to draw this out any longer. I am looking forward to see you in lingerie.” He flipped over his cards, revealing a full house -- two sixes, three queens.

“Oh, really? Unfortunately, you’ll have to wait a little longer for that. ” Tony grinned triumphantly and showed Loki his hand -- four tens and a king. 

“Well played.” Loki seemed amused. “Though I really would have liked to see you lose this particular wager. Silk and lace would suit you.”

Tony looked down his body, taking in his scars, the arc reactor glowing in his chest, and shook his head. “You have a strange sense of beauty.” He snorted as he imagined himself in stockings and garters and panties. “But I’m sure on you a corset will look great.” He let his gaze travel over Loki’s smooth, unmarked chest, took in the long, pale limbs -- not a single scar or blemish anywhere. Sexy. Oh yes, there had been a point to this game before he got distracted. “Anyway, don’t you think we should take advantage of the fact that we’re both almost naked?”

“I thought that was the goal of this game.” Loki smiled back. “Does our initial wager still count? That whoever wins tonight gets to be on top?”

“I honestly don’t care any more.” Tony huffed out a laugh. “Why did we decide to delay sex until we had played strip poker for hours?”

“I have no idea, Tony. It was you who suggested it.” Loki seemed amused. “I think we should just go to bed and see what happens there, what do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony stood up. He was still grinning while he shimmied out of his boxers and let them drop on the pile of discarded clothes next to his chair. “Less talking, more sex.” He gestured impatiently at Loki who was still sitting at the table. “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time.”

Loki laughed out loud at that, but stood up and stripped off his underwear as well. “Lead the way, I am right behind you.”

Unsurprisingly they didn’t talk much once they reached the bedroom -- which doesn’t mean that they were quiet. 

\---

The next weekend approached and Tony was getting excited. He had taken Loki’s measurements the day after their poker game and ordered a custom-made leather corset in the colours of Loki’s armour. He couldn’t wait to see it on Loki, it would be such a nice contrast to his pale skin and make him look even taller and slimmer. A pleasant shiver ran down Tony’s spine at the thought of Loki’s long, elegant limbs contrasting with the dark leather encasing his upper body. With a sigh, he forced his thoughts back to his work; he’d have to wait until the next evening to see if his mental images were as good as the reality.

On Saturday, Tony couldn’t focus on his work any more; he had reached almost embarrassing levels of excitement. The night before, he had texted Loki and asked him to wear a pair of black slacks; he wanted something to peel off Loki’s body after he had laced him into the corset. And they would look good on him, go well with the lines of the corset. 

The corset itself had arrived on Friday afternoon and Tony hadn’t been able to help himself, he had run his hands over the deceptively soft leather surface again and again. It was perfect, just what he had imagined -- all sharp,clear lines. Not intended to make Loki look feminine, but accentuate his beauty.

Tony sighed: another hour to go until Loki was supposed to be here. He unsuccessfully tried to distract himself with studying the plans for his newest suit, with TV, with a book -- he couldn’t focus on anything.

Finally a soft sound from the bedroom announced Loki’s arrival and Tony hurried over -- only to stop dead in his tracks as he spotted Loki. He was indeed wearing black slacks, but they were indecently tight, accentuating his ass and making his legs seem to go on for miles. The black shirt he wore with them was just as tight.

“You seem to like what you are seeing.” An amused smile was on Loki’s face as he looked at Tony, who was gaping at the sight in front of him. “Let me tell you, to demand I shave instead of using my magic was devious of you. I never had a blade that close to sensitive parts of my body before.”

Tony laughed out loud at the indignant expression that crossed Loki’s face for a moment. “Well, you could have offered to remove my hair by magic instead. I would’ve let you off the hook.”

“True, but I was certain I would win.” Loki was grinning again. “Now, where is this corset I have to wear?”

“I’ll get the corset, you lose the shirt.” Tony gestured at Loki while he walked over to the dresser where he had stored the corset. “Just the shirt… well, shoes and socks too if you want.” He took the corset out of the top drawer, then turned back around -- and his breath caught in his throat again. Loki looked even sexier now, just wearing his slacks, bare toes digging into the soft carpet. When he imagined the corset on top of that, he had to suppress a whimper. At this rate he’d have a heart attack just from looking at Loki. But what a way to go!

“I like the colours you chose.” Loki smiled as he caught sight of the corset. “Will you help me to put it on?” He stretched his arms out to his sides and stepped closer to Tony.

“Of course I will!” The words came out with a squeak, which would have been embarrassing if Tony hadn’t been so focussed on the expanse of pale skin in front of him.

He held up the corset and carefully wrapped it around Loki’s torso, adjusting it so it would sit perfectly once laced up. He hooked the front closed, slowly, dragging his fingers down Loki’s stomach while he did so. A last check to make sure the front closure was centered and straight, then he took a step back and stared at Loki again. God, this was even better than what he had imagined, the clean lines and sharp angles in the pattern drew his eyes to all the right places, made Loki look even slimmer and yet stronger. And the corset was barely even laced yet.

“Do you like what you see?” Loki’s voice was teasing, slightly amused.

“Hell yes!” Tony exclaimed, then took a deep breath, trying to get a handle on himself. His jeans were already uncomfortably tight, but he suppressed the urge to adjust himself. “Turn around, I need to lace it properly.” Loki complied, with an amused smile on his lips, he seemed to know exactly what the sight of him was doing to Tony right now. Tony began to pull the laces tighter, one after another, just as he had been shown when buying the corset. “Let me know if I make it too tight.”

“I doubt you can do that.” Loki’s breath caught when Tony tugged sharply at the laces. “It has been a while since I wore one of those, but I am not fragile, you will not break me.”

“You’ve worn corsets before?” Tony held his breath for a moment as Loki’s words sank in.

“Of course. I have been on Midgard many times before, some of those as a woman.” Loki shrugged, as if it wasn’t anything worth talking about. “As you will be aware, at certain times in your history, women were expected to wear corsets. I was no exception when I wanted not to stand out.”

“So the stories are true, you can shapeshift?” That definitely opened a lot of possibilities, all of which seemed very tempting as he began to imagine them.

“Some of them are true, or have at least a little truth to them.” Loki began to sound a bit breathless, so Tony decided that the corset was tight enough. He tied up the laces with a double bow to secure them firmly. “And yes, I can change my form and appearance within certain parameters.”

“You can turn around, I’m all done here,” Tony announced, then immediately continued: “So, is it hard to change into a woman?”

“That one is easy.” Loki huffed out an amused laugh. “I should have guessed that you would like the thought.” He moved carefully, testing out the fit of the corset and how he could move in it. “This feels surprisingly comfortable, much different from what I had to wear at other times.” He smiled at Tony. “And it looks much more beautiful.”

“Oh yeah, it does.” Tony’s breath caught when Loki turned around, all thoughts about him as a woman forgotten.

As he had imagined, the corset gave Loki only a hint of a waist, it mostly accentuated his very obviously male body. The top edge came up to just under Loki’s nipples, almost brushing them, making them stand out. The dark colours looked beautiful against Loki’s pale skin, the lines of the pattern made him seem even taller. Tony didn’t know how long he had been staring, but Loki’s amused voice brought him back to reality.

“Now, did you have plans to do anything but stare at me all night long?” He had an eyebrow raised and a wry smile curved his lips.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to do more than just stare.” Tony’s cock twitched in his pants. “I just wanted to appreciate the view first, just in case I don’t get another chance to do so.”

“You can always offer me another wager in the future.” The smile was more of a smirk now. “But only if you are willing to accept _my_ conditions in case you lose.”

“Have you ever seen me back off from a challenge?” Tony snorted.

“Oh no. I am counting on you not to.” Loki’s predatory grin gave Tony all the more reason not to back off now.

“I can live with that.” Tony couldn’t help but grin back at Loki. 

Enough with the teasing now, he wanted to touch and taste. Tony walked up to Loki, until they were chest to chest -- well, eye to collarbone -- then kept walking, pushing Loki slowly back until he hit the edge of the bed.

“Sit.” A gentle push against Loki’s chest was all it took to make him comply. Nice.

Tony straddled Loki’s lap, bringing them on eye level. Loki’s expression was still amused, maybe slightly curious. Time to change that. He tangled his right hand in Loki’s hair, tilted his head back, kissed him hard, demanding. His left wrapped around Loki’s back, rested on the soft leather of the corset, pulled their bodies closer together. 

Loki’s lips parted, he accepted the kiss, responded to it enthusiastically. Damn, this guy knew how to kiss; there definitely was something to be said about centuries of experience. They kept kissing for a while, Tony directing the kiss with his hand on Loki’s head. Loki had wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, was stroking his back, then gripping his hips, pulling their groins together. Tony groaned into their kiss at the increased friction.

“Show me what else you can do with that talented mouth of yours.” Tony mumbled against Loki’s lips.

Loki smirked up at him and with one, quick movement turned them around to bring him on top. How on earth had he done that with the corset restricting his movement? Didn’t matter. Loki was thoroughly distracting Tony from any conscious thought by unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his way down his chest to his stomach -- and then back up to his nipples. 

“Tease!” He pressed out through gritted teeth when Loki kissed and licked all around his nipples, but didn’t touch them even once.

“Did you want something?” Loki’s fake innocent expression when he glanced up at Tony would have been convincing -- if Tony hadn’t known him so well.

“You know perfectly well what I want.” Tony’s growl was only half-mocking.

Loki just laughed, then bent his head and -- finally -- licked over one of Tony’s nipples. Then the annoying bastard just went back to kiss Tony’s stomach and trail his fingers over Tony’s pecs until Tony couldn’t stand it any longer and shoved him away slightly. If Loki wanted to be told what to do, well, Tony had never had a problem with demand things for himself.

“You want clear instructions?” He scowled up at Loki. “Then get on your knees, take my jeans off and suck my cock.” There, not the most eloquent, but there was no way for Loki to misinterpret it on purpose and tease him any longer.

Loki smiled like the cat who had gotten the canary and slid elegantly off Tony’s body. Tony would be slightly scared by that facial expression, if only Loki didn’t look so damn sexy when he moved seemingly without effort in the corset. He lifted his hips as soon as Loki had opened his button fly and sat up once his jeans had been pulled off his legs. Oh yes, the sight of Loki kneeling at the foot of the bed, back forced straight by the corset, was even better than Tony had imagined.

Then Loki bent forward, braced his hands on Tony’s spread thighs, and licked once up Tony’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth. Tony shouted… something… his hips thrust up uncontrollably, and he buried both hands in Loki’s hair to keep him from moving away. The amused hum around his cock was almost too much and Tony gave up all attempts not to thrust his hips up as much as his sitting position allowed. 

The sight of Loki, the wonderful things he could do with his tongue, the way he moaned around Tony’s cock and reached one hand down to touch himself through his slacks -- it all was too much for Tony way too soon. His grip tightened in Loki’s hair, it must have been painful, but Loki only let out a drawn out moan that almost pushed Tony over the edge.

“Stop!” He gasped out and desperately pulled on Loki’s hair. “Wanna fuck you while you wear the corset.”

Loki slowly pulled back, let Tony’s cock slip free. As soon as Tony released his grip on Loki’s hair, he sat back on his heels and grinned up at Tony, licking his lips.

“It seems you like what I can do with my mouth.” Loki’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Hell yes!” Tony tried to leer at him, but feared it came out more like a dopey smile. “Now lose the pants and get back on the bed, before I forget what I wanted to do and just finish in your mouth.”

“You have such a way with words, how could I resist when you ask so nicely?” Loki teased him, but Tony didn’t care. 

Not at all, because Loki was pushing to his feet now in one, smooth movement. And damn, did he look sexy while doing so. Elegant, strong, dangerous… and the sharp lines of the corset somehow amplified the effect. This definitely was among the better ideas Tony had come up with as a dare.

With slow, deliberate movements Loki unbuttoned his slacks, then lowered the zip. He locked eyes with Tony before he shimmied his way out of them and stepped forward until he was standing right in front of Tony again. Tony groaned at the sight. 

“Now, where do you want me on the bed?” And amused smile played around Loki’s lips and he seemed to be content to take his time despite the fact that his cock was standing up almost straight and shone with precome at the tip. “Or I could just sink onto your lap and ride you, I already took care of preparing myself.”

Another groan escaped Tony, the thought that Loki had used his magic to stretch himself while he had been sucking Tony’s cock was just too hot. “As tempting as that sounds,” he had to lick his lips and swallow before he could continue with something at least resembling a steady voice, “I’d rather see you on the bed, on all fours. Want to fuck you through the mattress.”

“I like that idea.” Loki was still smiling when he crawled onto the bed, past Tony, to settle right in the middle, lowering himself on his elbows. He moved like a cat about to catch its prey -- and Tony was more than willing to let himself be caught.

Tony shrugged out of his shirt, which was still hanging down from his arms, then moved to kneel behind Loki. His hands ran up Loki’s legs, over his ass, then settled on his waist, over the corset. The leather felt amazing under his fingers, warmed by Loki’s body by now, still soft to the touch, yet a firm presence, so different from all the other times he’d held onto Loki like this. Judging by Loki’s drawn-out sigh when Tony gripped his waist tighter and held him still, Loki was enjoying it as well.

Tony couldn’t resist any longer, he rubbed his cock once between Loki’s legs, let it brush against his balls, then he slowly sank into Loki’s body. Heat, gripping him tight; two moans, filling the room with sound; the scent of leather mixed with that of sweat and arousal; the contrast between the dark leather and Loki’s pale skin -- and Tony’s darker hands holding onto both; the fading taste of Loki’s kisses and a hint of blood as Tony bit his cheek to keep himself from coming too soon. Sensation, all so good, flooding his senses, threatening to overwhelm him. Tony had to bite his cheek again to focus on keeping his thrusts measured, at least for a little while. 

Then Loki used his arms to push back, meet Tony’s every thrust, and their movements sped up, got less controlled. A high whine and loud gasps sounded out, Tony didn’t know and didn’t care who made them. It all felt too good, pleasure rushed through him, he was so close. He gripped Loki’s hair with one hand, tightened the other on his waist and _pulled_ hard with every thrust. Loki growled and pushed himself back harder, clenched down on him, then Tony heard him cry out, felt him shake and contract around him. One more hard thrust and Tony collapsed on Loki’s back, so much pleasure surging through him, he had no control over his muscles any more. He bit down on Loki’s shoulder to hold back a cry, his hips twitched helplessly and he came for what felt like an eternity.

Loki slowly slid down onto the mattress, taking Tony with him, who was still too exhausted and feeling too good to even think about moving. He reveled in the feeling of skin and leather underneath him, of strong muscles playing under silky skin. 

“Would you unlace me now?” Loki’s voice was muffled by the arm his head rested on, but it was loud enough to pull Tony out of his light doze.

“Hmm?” he mumbled sleepily against Loki’s back.

“If you decide not to help me out of the corset, I fear it will not survive my methods of removal. Would be a shame.” 

Loki had lifted his head slightly and sounded rather amused again. Tony didn’t care, he didn’t want to move. Wait? Had Loki said something about destroying the corset? Nope, not going to happen. With a sigh, Tony pushed himself up and groaned as his now soft cock slipped out of Loki’s body.

“I’ll help, just give me a sec.”

Tony had managed to get into a sitting position and now manoeuvered himself around so he could easily reach the laces running down Loki’s back. Carefully he loosened them, bit by bit, until the gap was about as wide as it had been before he’d tightened them.

“Sit up, and I’ll unclasp the front.” Tony was sad to see Loki remove the corset, but he was sure they’d use it again.

“Thank you.” Loki sat up and caught Tony’s lips in a slow, drawn out kiss. “For your help and for the beautiful corset. I did enjoy myself a lot tonight.”

Tony grinned at him, then reached out to open the front panel of the corset. “That means we’re going to keep the corset, right?”

“Yes, we will.” Loki laughed. “But you might have to agree to another dare if you want me to wear it again. And if you lose, I already have several ideas what I could do with you.”

“Sounds good,” Tony laughed as well. “But now I wanna sleep.” He let the corset slide to the floor. “Let’s get under the blanket.”

“And once again you leave cleaning up to me.” Loki sighed and mumbled a spell that left both of them a lot less sticky than they’d been just a minute before. 

“Stop complaining and get over here.” Tony was already curled up under the blanket and lifted the edge for Loki.

Loki just grinned, then settled down beside him. Tony wanted to enjoy the close contact, but he was asleep almost before he’d finished curling up to Loki’s body.


End file.
